Poisoned Mind
by LoneWolf7
Summary: This is the long expected sequel to “Away” and “Wanted”. This story is set two years after both stories. In Ginny’s mind a letter to Hermione shapes itself, and Hermione herself makes certain choices that can change the world forever.


**Title:** Poisoned Mind.

**Authors: **Taisha and LoneWolf.

**Rating: **PG.

**Summary: **This is the long expected sequel to "Away" and "Wanted". This story is set two years after both stories. In Ginny's mind a letter to Hermione shapes itself, and Hermione herself makes certain choices that can change the world forever. 

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns the characters and a tiny plotline point. The rest is ours. Taisha owns the original plot, the sentences in **bold** at the end of this fic and the letter. LW owns the scenes written in _italics_.

**Pairing: **T/G, what else?

**Authors' Notes: **It took us quite a long time to write this, and we hope that you will like it as much as you liked the other parts. A thanks goes out to all the reviewers, and of course to Feran who was appointed the hard task of editing everything. 

~*~

_"We do not have a choice in the matter."_

_Hermione looked over to Harry, who was looking at the black diary in disbelief. He took his time with responding, but when he did he croaked the words instead of saying them in his usual way._

_"Ginny knew that we would try this. Don't you think it is a little bit awkward if we try to revive Riddle and then find out that we cannot bring Ginny back to life?"_

_"We have to try. You have seen how the Weasleys are dealing with their loss, and don't give me the 'they will have to get over it'-look. You miss Ginny just as much as I do, so why won't you co-operate with my idea for just this once?"_

_"Because it is not right, Hermione!" Harry exploded. "I don't want Ginny brought back to life because she is dead. I see that the Weasleys are hurt, but bringing Ginny back and reuniting her with Riddle is the last thing on my very short list of 'things I will not do'."_

_Harry got up and opened the door, and slammed it shut behind him as he walked away. Hermione put her head in her hands for a moment. But then, as pulled towards it by magic, she grabbed the diary and opened it._

**My name is Hermione Granger.**

_She wrote on the blank page, and was pleased to see that a reply shaped itself instantly._

**_Hello Hermione. I am Tom Riddle. How did you get my diary?_**

**

Dear Hermione,

I know that you will never read this letter because it is only here in my mind. I am dead now and cannot give you anything, be it a letter or comforting words.

I gave you the diary that caused me so much trouble in my first year at Hogwarts because I thought that you would do some good things with it. Reviving Tom and finding a way to bring me back to life was not one of those good things I had in mind. 

I know that you are grieving, and I know that when I committed suicide I hurt you beyond belief. You were my only true friend but even you did not understand me like Tom did. I am sorry for leaving you in such a way, but believe me when I say that it was the only way. For the first time since my first year I am happy and full of joy.

Bringing me back would not be the same. Tom and I already share a life together, the afterlife, you do not need to get us together in your world. My family is still grieving after two years, grieving for somebody who they did not really know, and the wizarding world is at war.

On one side there are the Slytherins, and on the other the Gryffindors. I think that the Gryffindors blame themselves for my death and take it out on the Slytherins. After all, Tom was a Slytherin in his days. You called him Voldemort while others called him You-Know-Who. But to me he was still Tom Marvolo Riddle, the handsome sixteen-year-old Head Boy he had been a long time ago.

When he died I thought that the whole world would fall down upon me. I tried to live but I could not forget him or the way he died. I still blame Harry for it, even though he did what anyone else would have done if they had been standing in his shoes.

Hermione, do not stand at my grave and weep. I am with you even when you cannot see me or talk to me. I love everyone and I am sorry for parting from all of you like this. When I look at who you have become now I feel nothing but pride. It is strange to be proud of somebody who is doing the same thing as Tom did when he was alive. You are worse than him, really! I live on inside of you, and so does Tom. We may not be there with you on Earth anymore but we are with you in spirit. 

I hardly recognize you now. You were the perfect pawn for the plan I had set up with Tom before he died in the Chamber of Secrets. I would commit suicide in the Muggle way if his older self would die and I would come back to you through a séance and show you my reason for wanting to die. 

My gift has been given to you. My revenge on those unworthy of living was sweet. My family is protected through my mother's necklace that I trust her to wear at all times. You have started something by opening the diary, let me tell you that!

There are no words left for me to say to you right now. I hope that someday we will all be together again like we once were. You are truly a gift, Hermione, for the job Tom had not been able to finish has been given to you. You accomplished the job in the way only you could have. Without any flaws.

I thank you, and I love you.

Always yours,

Ginny.

**

_"Muggles are dying because of you!"_

_Harry's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts like a sharp knife. She turned around slowly and faced her so-called friend with a hint of arrogance visible. The Weasleys were standing nearby, just like some Aurors and former Death Eaters. _

_"Because of me?" she asked Harry softly. "Muggles have to die, Harry. I am merely somebody who supports that point of view."_

_"And who gives all the orders to kill them?" he replied softly. "You do."_

_"I only do what I am told to do."_

_Hermione grabbed something in her pocket and pulled it out. She held it high above her head and watched Harry's look of disbelief with satisfaction. The black diary was the real evil, as everyone now knew. _

_"What has happened to you?" Ron asked with tear-stained cheeks. "We are all grieving for Ginny, but killing the Muggles and using that cursed diary goes too far."_

_"She wanted it to happen."_

_Hermione's reply was soft as she pocketed the diary again. She walked away from her friends with swift steps before looking over her shoulder one last time._

_"Goodbye."_

Green light erupted from all around them, consuming them all with a piercing sound. Harry saw Hermione smile before she disappeared and let them die. 

**

**It was all meant to happen this way. The road of our life has many twists and turns, and you can go the wrong way quite easily. But is there really a wrong way?**

**Some might say that Tom took the wrong way, and that Ginny followed him in his footsteps. Others think that it was merely fate that crossed their path and that they did not have a choice. Hermione had a choice, according to some persons. According to other people, however, she did not have one.**

**Choices are given to you and you make choices when you have considered all of the options. But choices are made almost on a daily basis and they are not always the right ones...**

**When your future would be set in stone you would not have a choice anymore. People make the choice that seems the best for everybody at that moment. But sometimes they make a choice that is only for their benefit, and sometimes they make a choice that is meant for other people.**

**Whatever Tom's choice might have been, or whatever choice Ginny and Hermione made, it was clearly the best one. Tom chose to become evil because it would be the best for him. Ginny chose to commit suicide because she thought it would be the best for everybody. Hermione made a choice when she opened the diary, and her choice was meant for other people. **

So many choices turn into wrong ways, in our lives as well as in this story. Is there a wrong way? If you'd ask me that question I'd laugh and ask you if there is a wrong choice.

~*~

Read? Review!


End file.
